clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LITHIUM +
LUTHIUM+ is an insane peice of luthium. when he came to life in a failed test by g, he made an antigravity machine. after it proved to be too efective, the device and LUTHIUM + were tossed into the fourth wall. he was never seen again. one day, G was trying to see if he could work out how element#3, lithium, could control mood swings. as he tryed to add more energry, his lab overloaded and shortedout. as he went to the breaker rooms, the lithium started to glow, and grow, and got arms from the lab, and when G returned, he was aghast. the wall was torn out, and piles of equipment were missing. LITHIUM +, as he yelled he was, had stollen morn than just eyes and arms. he had stolen an old antigravity device G had wanted to use to increase potental space. as he tinkered with it, theMoose in Black came and tried to talk to him. here is a manuscript, but where did it come from? moose: we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk. lithium:1'M s0rry, 1'm 2 bu2y r1gh7 n0w. moose:but we need to know what you are doing, there could be a black hole here... lithium:1 d0n'7 c4r3! moose: but you destroyed that wall there... lithium: my robot brain! i can talk! ERROR! ERROR! 10011001! INK INK INK! moose: RUN! the manuscript ends here. lithium plus had infuse his brain with ink somehow, and started to drain color. at HQ, they noticed and sentRookie to over load him. but as he went, all gravity disappeared. he than swam to the inked lithium. there, he saw that he had used an antigravity machine to destroy the island and allow ink to flow freely. as rookie threw paint at the brain, it began to overload. soon it was gone, but the resulting black hole was harmless. at least, it was until lithium, in a last ditch effort, tossed himself and his device into the hole. later, with the hole still there, G managed to stabilize the portal. that is where theBureau of Fiction was later built. lithium was never seen again. his powers are absorbing color and ink, as well as releasing it. he is super strong, and is immune to most attacks as he is fireproof, ice-proof, feeds on ink and lightning, and cannot be separated because of high amounts of a scientific element. he can shoot ink and color. he is also able to give himself an antigravity machine, and a black hole. however, he is not sure on his role in the world or his species and side, so it is hoped that he hit the fourth wall to end his misery of not fitting in. however, he did discover his place when he fell through the fourth wall portal, as that was his purpose, to create that door. the brain however, was in fact evil and had granted lithium most of his powers. he wanted nothing less than no color and to rule this gray world with more brains. it is fortonite that he exploded when he had to much color and ink to handle.